The Other Woman
by TrixieTrux
Summary: Bella has a little sistuation. A very complicated situation.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter One- New Beginnings

I have never once looked back on my relationship with Edward. However scandalous it may be. I had never once regretted the things that we had done, or were willing to do to get our fix. Until now. That two syllable word was mocking me as I held the stick suspended in the air in front of my eyes. My regret, my only regret; was that this child was going to be raised with only a mother. There was no way I was going to take the chance of sticking around Seattle to have this baby come out a carbon copy of Edward Cullen. Everybody would know, his wife would know. I sighed, finally letting the tears that had been threatening to escape spill onto my cheeks. There was a knock on the door, startling me out of my thinking. I had no idea what I was going to do now.

"Bella, come on I have to pee." Alice, god I love Alice. My best friend and confidant. She knew everything, right down to when and how long it took us to scratch our itch. She burst into the spacious bathroom, and stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes found me on the floor; tears streaming down my face. She eyed the offending stick in my hands and then my face once more. She knew that I was only with her brother, she supported us fully; she despised his wife. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted into a perfect arch, and then her features softened. I tried unsuccessfully to control the tears, my eyes were quickly becoming dry and were beginning to burn. This was a most unexpected turn of events. I had never planned this, Edward and I had never planned this. He was supposed to do this with his wife; Tanya, not his girlfriend. I cried harder when I remembered that Alice was moving to Los Angeles this week, god knows when I will see her again. The sob that I had been holding back burst through my lips, and her arms were around me in an instant. Her hand rubbing my back, soothing me. She let me cry myself out. She pulled back, expectantly.

"Let me have it, tell me." I explained everything, right down to realizing that my period was late, officially. Not just a little late, very late. How could I have missed it last month? I even remembered exactly when I thought it happened, we had been completely caught up in the moment. We had been at his parents house for a Sunday barbeque when his emerald eyes flashed to mine across the table. And fifteen minutes later I found myself in his old bathroom, my back sticking to the tile floor. He hadn't had a condom, and I thought for sure I had been remembering to take my pills. Oops.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I will stay. For a few months." She promised. I couldn't let her do that. She and Jasper had planned this move down to the hour, I'm not going to stand in her way. They were moving for her job, she just wasn't finding any inspiration here in Seattle to create her clothes for her boutique she wanted to open someday. I was an editor for a satellite branch for a publishing company. We weren't swamped either.

"Can I move with you? I wont be in the way Alice, I will find a place quick." I rushed the words spilling out quickly. I didn't regret my idea at all. It was my out to the situation on hand; well part of it. She stared at me, her big brown eyes searching for doubt; she wasn't going to find any. She nodded before she spoke. I had five days to pack my life.

"Are you sure Bella?" She whispered, she would never try to talk me out of anything. But she knew that I tended to doubt myself. I nodded to her, trying to keep the set of tears at bay. I stood, my muscles screaming for having sat crouched for an hour. She cleaned me up, using a cold wash cloth that felt great against my hot skin. I was always so grateful to have her around. My stomach growled, loud enough for her to hear.

"Kung Pao shrimp please." I requested before she even had her hand on the phone. Jasper had a conference in San Francisco for the next week, and would be meeting Alice in LA. And me too now. She sat with me at the breakfast nook as we waited for our take out, chatting to Jasper the whole time. I cringed when she told him the news of me moving too, and then had to work very hard to keep the tears from spilling again when she told him about my secret. I heard nothing but silence on his end. She ended her call when the doorbell rang, and jumped up to get it. She knew the question on my mind when she came back in.

"He doesn't care Bella. He loves you like a sister. He just is nervous about what Edwards going to do when you disappear." she explained. I accepted that. We ate, and then got to work on packing.

For the next few days Alice helped me box up my loft, everything I owned. All my furniture was being picked up tomorrow and was going to be stored in LA while I looked for a place. I was driving my AUDI A5, and the moving truck would be following.

I had gone to the doctor, only to confirm the home test. It was positive; I was indeed pregnant. Officially seven weeks pregnant. I was a nervous wreck the whole time, my foot hadn't sat still the whole hour. I was due January 13th. I already had it marked out on the calendar. I had been so excited when I had come home. Alice was there, we had made a big dinner in celebration. She seemed just as excited as I was. But by the end of the night, I was crying my eyes out again. I had heard his song play on my phone a total of four times. The haunting melody of The Frays' "You Found Me" would go straight to my heart. This whole week I ached to call him, just to hear his voice. I longed to tell him about our creation, but I didn't. Every time I heard his ringer, my whole body ached; literally ached. But I would listen to the messages. At first they were begging to meet me, scratch his itch. Then as I began to hit the ignore button, his voice became pleading. He was worried, it wasn't like me to ignore him. I could hear the confusion in his voice. I missed him terribly already.

*

It was finally moving day, bright and early before the sun even broke the horizon. I was excited, a new start. A new life. I was very nervous about Jasper though, he was the only friend of Edwards that knew about us, and now knew about his baby. I had talked to Jasper on the phone, and he assured me that he wouldn't tell him. He said that it wasn't his place to tell him. It smoothed my nerves for now, but I was still very apprehensive about down the road. Alice was in the car in front of me, as I pulled away from the place I had called home for the last six years. It felt like I was ending on chapter in my life, to start a new one.

"A new start." I told myself. For the first time in a week a smile spread across my face. It was a long, very boring car drive to LA. I had to stop several times along side the road as the morning sickness was beginning to set in. Alice never minded though, she would stop with me, and wait for me to recover. She helped me get settled in the guest bedroom of their new four bedroom home. The first few nights were ok, getting used to sleeping in a strange bed. But after night number four, I could no longer sleep. I was a zombie. And unfortunately, my bright new outlook only lasted a few days. Edward was calling three sometimes four times a day. It was two in the morning when I saw my blackberry light up on my night stand. I leaned over to check the caller. It was Edward, again. I hit the ignore button, letting it go to voice mail. I couldn't stop the tears this time, I missed him terribly. Every time he called my heart broke more and more. And then listening to the message, his erratic breathing; he was hurting too. And I had done it.

"I made a mistake." I whispered into my empty room. It wasn't the first time I have examined my feelings for Edward. For the longest time it was never anything more than a fun romp. But the day I stood next to his new wife, as her maid of honor I felt jealous. I was jealous that I would never have him like this. He would never stand beside me and vow to love me forever. It was the moment in time that I realized that I had fallen in love with him. A smile stretched across my face. Very good memories that day.

_The knocking at my hotel room door wouldn't stop. I was already almost drunk, and at the moment did not want to get up. I had finally snuck away from Tanya, telling her that I needed to shave my legs and all my stuff was in my room. The knocking continued, it started to get impatient. I stomped over to the door, yanking it open. When I saw the mop of bronze hair felt my anger melt away. His green eyes sparkling with alcohol. He was almost drunk too. He pushed his way in, swaying slightly. He roughly pushed me up against the wall, and kicked the door closed behind him. I was already in my dress, it barely reached my knees. In an instant his black pants were in a puddle on the floor, he had no underwear on. I was more than ready for him as he lifted me, my legs wrapping themselves around his slim waist. I moaned at how hard he was already, with one swift thrust he was inside me, stretching me. _

"_ah, Bella. Fuck." He slurred again. My head was hitting the wall behind me, my back was aching. He pulled out, and backed away. My feet hit the floor slowly. Pulling me into the bathroom, he lifted me so I ws on the vanity. I moaned when I could feel his hardness close to me again and he was inside me before I had a chance to think about it. The only sounds filling the room were me moaning, and Edward's body slapping against mine. _

"_Oh god Edward. Please don't stop." I begged him. He grinned at me, his trademark crooked smile. The one only I received. My orgasm rushed through my body, my back arching off the counter; pushing into Edward more. I was tightly wrapped around him, my legs aching from pulling him closer to me. He kept thrusting, harder every time until he came; falling onto me when he finished. His head resting on my shoulder, he panted as he tried to catch his breath. I kissed his neck, trying to pull him back together. He kept kissing me, his lips full and soft on mine. He brought his hand to my face, cupping my cheek. _

_"I don't know if I can do this today. I want you more. Your body is amazing Bella." he whispered. I stared at him, my teeth grinding into my lip as I thought of my response. I pulled his pants up for him, and straightened his tie. I put my brightest smile on my face and took a deep breath. _

_"Edward, go do this. You love her." I whispered back. He stared at me for an immeasurable amount of time. I feared what he had to say. We never discussed these feelings. _

_"If that's what you want love?" he finally answered, but it sounded more like a question. I had to bite my lip again to keep from telling him no, that he shouldn't marry Tanya. I just nodded to him. He leaned in to kiss me again, my tears threatening to spill over. A loud knock on the door stopped his proceeding. I shut the bathroom door, and then opened the main door to the hallway. Tanya stared at me, her eyes scrutinizing me. I shut the door behind me, straightening out my dress, and walked to the ceremony with her. She commented on my disheveled appearance more than once that day. _

I was still staring at the ceiling when my phone vibrated, alerting me to his message. I picked up the offending object, and hit the button for my voicemail. The tears came harder as I heard his voice float into my ears.

"Bella. I don't know where you disappeared off to. But I miss you love, please come back to me. Alice wont even talk to me about it, just tells me that you need time. I miss you." he practically begged. I couldn't help myself as I slipped out of bed, and walked quietly into the bathroom. I had my own bathroom, even though this was Alice and Jaspers home. I ran the water in the tub, and filled it almost to the brim. Stripping down I crawled in slowly, not wanting to get water everywhere. I don't know how long I sat in here, but the bubbles were gone but the water is still warm. I heard a door open and close down the hall, Alice was awake. She had been my guiding light all week. She peered into the door, taking in my appearance before stepping into the bathroom.

"He called again didn't he?" I guess my tears explained it, and she planted herself on the edge of the tub. She heaved out a sigh, and started playing with my hair.

"This was a mistake Alice. I should have stayed." I mumbled. She stopped suddenly, pulling my face so I had to look at her.

"Listen to me, this was not a mistake. What were you going to do when that baby came out with a mop of bronze hair or his eyes? What then? It cant go down like that Bella. This was the right thing to do." she chastised. I think deep down she was very excited about having a pregnant woman and soon a baby around. She wouldn't miss the shopping for anything. I tried my very best to give her a smile. Not my best, but it was a start.

"I don't know Alice. Look, I'm sorry I woke you up at three in the morning." I apologized. I reached forward to let the water out, and Alice was already prepared with a towel as I stepped out of the tub. She helped me back into my pajamas, and then led me back into my room. She climbed into bed with me and then placed her hand on my stomach. I had a very slight bump there. I figured it wouldn't take me long to show some sort of sign, as skinny as I am.

"Can I make a suggestion though?" She asked timidly in the dark. I nodded, almost asleep.

"Tell him" Her voice was like a knife through my heart. I wouldn't, and I couldn't ruin his life like that. She watched me, but didn't wait for an answer. I finally drifted off, her wide eyes still staring at me. When I woke up, I had to dash to the bathroom before I lost whatever was left in my stomach on the brand new carpet. As I hugged the porcelain, I contemplated Alice's words last night. Could I be brave enough to tell him? What would his reaction be? Would he finally leave Tanya? These were the reasons of why I couldn't tell him. I heard my phone chirp again. I groaned loudly as I stood on shaky legs. My body protested the sudden difference. I debated for a moment of just climbing back into my bed. But today is my first day at the LA office. My career was the reason I had ever even met Edward. I sighed, frustrated with myself as I hunted for something decent and comfortable to wear. Everything I even thought about made me think of Edward. We had met our first day of our freshmen year at Dartmouth, and we sat next to each other in at least two classes every year after that. He wasn't with Tanya when we met, and was completely single the first time we had ever had sex. Does that mean I had him first? I laughed to myself. He had unexpectedly showed up at a sorority party, drunk, and hunted me down until he found me by the pool. I didn't belong to the sorority, but Rosalie had. We were both drunk, and ended up naked in the pool house. It was amazing, even though we were both drunk, it had been the best sex of my life. And it continued, we never discussed feelings or even whether we were exclusive. I had gotten my answer to that question when he showed up at Emmett's house with Tanya on his arm in the middle of our senior year. Ahh, memories.

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice's voice made me give a jump from surprise. I must have completely zoned.. She was staring at me, my heartbeat was racing from the scare. I looked down at the shirt I had in my hand, the object that her eyes were bouncing back and forth from. It was Edwards shirt, my favorite on him. I had stole it the last time I had gone over to his house. I couldn't stop the tears that suddenly came. I hated this already.

"Why am I crying all the time?!" I screamed. She looked surprised, and took a step back. She went to my closet, and quickly found me a black pantsuit with a white quarter sleeve button and a black sweater vest to pull over it. She thrust it into my hands, and then grinned at me. I knew this grin very well. She was forming an evil plan. I studied her, craving a hint of what she was planning.

"You're pregnant that's why. Now get dressed." she commanded. I did, and then didn't say anything to her as I headed for my car. I was still sulking when I arrived, and hadn't said anything but hello and nice to meet you until I realized it was almost three in the afternoon. I was sitting at my desk, surrounded by boxes when my found rang. It was the ring for every other caller besides Edward and Alice. I answered, not looking.

"Bella. Please don't hang up." Edwards velvety voice was saturated with panic. I gulped in a quick breathe, trying to control my breathing as well as the tears. I don't know why I had ever thought that I would be able to do this alone.


	2. The Last Time

**Chapter 2- The Last Time **

**His voice was raspy, like he had been running. I loved it when his voice sounded like this. Like he had just spent the last few hours making love to me in my bed. I shuddered, my body involuntarily turning to mush with the sound of his voice. **

"**Bella, love. Where are you?" He asked, his voice much stronger this time. I leaned into my hand, letting it block out the rest of the world around me. I relaxed into the coolness of my hand on my forehead, fighting the sudden wave of nausea and hysteria. **

"**I…I'm with Alice. I had to leave Edward." I told him, my voice barely coming out a whisper. I swallowed again, loudly. I fought to keep my lunch down as my stomach heaved. **

"**Why Bella, you just left. No note, no phone call. Nothing, what am I supposed to think?" he asked. His voice was rising quickly, he was mad. I was silent, praying that I wouldn't have to throw up right in my trash can on my first day. **

"**There's something that I have to deal with Edward. Its better this way." I responded. He was silent. **

"**Whatever it is Bella, you know you can trust me. Is there someone else?" He asked, he didn't even stutter. Like he had any room to ask, much less be jealous. **

**"Like I have a right to ask you that." He added, mumbling. I smiled, at least he was miserable too. **

"**No Edward, there isn't someone else." Could I count the living thing inside me yet? This child would forever be my someone else. **

"**Why did you leave then?" He was exasperated now. I could tell by his voice that he was trying desperately hard to not yell. I gulped in a quick breath, afraid to let in a smell of any kind. **

"**Look, Edward. Just let me work through this please?" It was more of a question than a request. It was silent on the other end. He was thinking. **

"**Please Bella, I cant do this without you. You have been my rock, my grounding force since I married Tanya. I cant do this without you." My breathe stopped, he had just said what I had wanted him to say for the last three years. Now I didn't know how to respond. I let my tears spill over, soaking my cheeks quickly. My stomach heaved again, I choked it back down. **

"**Edward…don't do this please. I cant, not now." I begged him. I wiped at the moisture before it hit the manuscript below. **

"**I'm coming to LA, we'll work this out." I didn't have time to respond, I hit the end button just as I hit the floor to throw up into my trash can. What a wonderful first day. I got myself cleaned up, thankful of the mirror Alice had stowed in my purse. After straightening my clothes, and removing the liner from the trash can I grabbed my purse and left. I made a detour to maintenance and then practically ran to my car. **

*****

**Alice was perched on the deck, a mai tai in one hand, a fashion magazine in her other. She gave me the once over, a grin appeared quickly. **

"**What have you eaten today?" she asked eyeing me. It was making me nervous. I nervously straightened my clothes, pulling the shirt down self conciously. **

"**Oh, toast and half the sandwich you made me this morning." I answered hoping it would appease her that I ate what she had made for me, only to throw it back up of course. **

"**How long did you keep it down?" I groaned, of course she was going to be all protective. I sat down in the lounge chair next to her and wished silently for my own drink. A frown appeared onmy face, I could feel it. **

"**A few hours." I was never going to tell her that I threw up because Edward made me upset. **

"**I got a phone call today. Guess who it was?" she asked as she starting leafing through her magazine again. Of course he called her. He had said he was coming here. She was his sister, who happened to be keeping me from him at the moment. **

"**Alice, don't." I groaned, I wasn't in the mood for this. I didn't have the energy to play her games. I picked up my purse and headed inside, she was hot on my heels. **

"**I bet he's already on a plane Bella. What did you say to him?" **

"**Nothing, that there is something that I need to get through and he just wouldn't let it be." I told her, I didn't stop as I passed Jasper on the couch. His interest was peaked too. He got up and followed his wife as she followed me into my bedroom. They stood side my side in the doorway. I let out a loud sigh. **

"**Fine, he told me that he couldn't do it without me, that I was his rock to get him through his marriage." I mumbled. Alice actually started doing a jig. Jasper though, didn't look very thrilled. **

"**He said he was coming here. To LA." I finished. Alice stopped dancing. Jasper now had a grin on his face. **

"**He what? Why didn't you tell him no?" Alice yelled. I cringed away from her. Jasper came in between us, looking almost happy. **

"**Calm down Alice, I think that it wasn't an option. We all know how he gets." He answered in his thick Texas drawl. I smiled at him, silently thanking him for the cheer squad. **

"**Bella?" She asked.**

"**I started to throw up when he said it, so I just hit the end button." I whispered, ashamed of my stomach. Jasper sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. A hug I severely needed at the moment. Alice sat on my other side, hugging me from that side. **

**"I doubt he'd actually get on a plane. He's no that spontaneous." Alice said in a matter of fact voice. I shurgged, letting Jasper keep his hold on me. She stood, making my bed tilt.**

"**Come on Jaz, lets let Bella get cleaned up, and we will get dinner ready." She whispered out of the blue. They let me be, and I headed to the bath tub. I could smell dinner cooking as I soaked in the hot water. My muscles loosening, and the tension rolling from my neck. **

"**Bella, dinner is ready." Jasper sounded through the door. I got out of the cooling water and threw on some sweats. I glanced at myself in the mirror, I looked worse than I thought. My eyes were already sunken in, and I looked like I have already lost five pounds. I sighed, throwing my hair into a tie at the top of my head. I headed to dinner. Fearful of how it would be when it came back up. **

*** **

**Four hours later I was fed, satisfyingly so and curled onto the massive couch in the den. The TV played quietly as I worked on the book I had been editing at the office. Alice and Jasper were on the other couch, and I found it hard to look at them as they snuggled. They were perfect for each other, complemented each other to the fullest. The quiet of the evening was pierced by the doorbell. Alice was out of the room so quick all I saw was a blur of pink. Jasper and I stared at each other, waiting. I knew who it was. We both flinched at the sound of a bag hitting the floor, and the door slamming. **

"**BELLA!" His sweet voice echoed throughout the house. I heard footsteps, and stood, using the arm of the couch as support as my body was still weak from the lack of nourishment. The door opened, and there he stood. His eyes were bright and worried as they took me in. I wondered if I looked better at all since I had managed to keep dinner in me. He silently made his way to me, his hand raising to caress my cheek. **

"**Love. Look at you." He whispered. I started crying. I couldn't handle it. He crushed me to his chest, letting me soak his shirt. It was hard to breath in his scent, the manly smell of cologne and coffee. I absolutely love the way his scent always clung to everything he touched. **

*** **

**How I ended up upstairs was beyond me. I peeked open my eyes and met his. His beautiful emerald green orbs. A grin lit up his face, as he shoved a piece of hair out of my face. I couldn't help but grin back. This is where I belong. **

"**You had a nice nap. Feel better?" He asked, the velvet soft voice sounding in the dark. My breathe stopped, did he know? I panicked, trying to think of an answer. **

"**A simple yes or no Bella." I nodded yes, and laughed as my stomach growled. He ran his fingers along the dark circles under my eyes. I didn't like that he was seeing me like this. I kissed his thumb as he passed my lips. To let him know that I still wanted him. **

"**I'm sorry Edward." My whisper broke the continuing silence as he relearned my curves. I sat up, lifting my tank top over my head, praying he wouldn't notice the slight bump. I listened as he pulled din a shaky breath. His hands were now on my hips, so close to where my secret resided. I let him pull my sweats off, and worked the buttons on his jeans quickly. In an instant we were both naked, his hands were everywhere. Lightly tracing over my skin as he explored every inch like it was the first time. He stopped at my breasts, surely he couldn't tell that they were swollen. Taking a sensitive peak into his mouth, I groaned as I felt his teeth graze my skin. His other played with the tiny nub as his mouth worked me into a frenzy. My hormones were out of control. I gripped his hair, pulling his lips to mine. I needed him inside me, quickly. **

"**Edward please. Stop teasing me." I demanded. He was silent as he pulled my knees apart with his knee, and rested himself in between my legs. Still taking to long. He was kissing me again, pulling away to reach into his jeans pocket. **

"**No, Edward. I want to feel you. I trust you." I interrupted his actions. He stared down at me, searching my face for something. He nodded, bringing his lips back to mine. I felt him, harder than I had ever felt him. I bit my lip as he slowly entered me, my body felt like it had gone back to being a virgin. I let out a groan, it felt just as good as it hurt. I could feel every inch of him inside me, my body squeezing him. **

"**Christ Bella, I don't know how long I can last. You feel so good." His voice was shaky, like he was already controlling himself. I concentrated on every single move he made, memorizing it. I knew this would be the last time I would see him for a long time. I tried desperately hard to try to ingrain this into my memory. The way he felt as his hips met mine with each thrust. The sweet nothings that he rambled into the silent room. I tried hard to take in all of him, my body protesting at his size. I stayed silent, letting him enjoy the moment, and trying to keep his sounds in my head. I was consumed by all of him, he leaned back onto his knees, pulling my body with him. He quickened his pace, he drove deeper, and harder. I let out a moan. He found his spot that he knew would make me come all over him. It only took a few more thrusts for me to reach my orgasm. A cry of pleasure escaping my lips, the only sound I had made the whole time. I was so tight around him that I felt it when he started to twitch inside me. I met his eyes, they were pleading, he needed this. He kissed me as he spilled into me, I felt every drop of it. I kissed him back. His moan was muffled my our kiss. **

"**Oh god. Bella." He stuttered. I smiled knowing I did this to him. He didn't move, he stayed inside me as we laid there, coming down from our high. I ran my fingers through his hair again, and kissed his lips silently. I didn't even know that I had let a tear escape until he wiped it from my cheek. He kissed me again, his eyes knew. He knew that this was the last time. He knew why I had done this, to show him that I still needed him. That I would never forget him. He rested his forehead on my chest, I started crying hard then. He had surrendered. **


	3. Epiphany

Chapter 3- Epiphany

It had been two weeks since I had woken up alone and naked in my big bed. Two weeks since I had given my body to Edward for the last time. Two weeks since I had felt alive again, my body quickly went back to being numb in the instant I realized that he was gone. Jasper had told me that Edward had gotten up around five, and asked him to take him to the airport. He said that Edward didn't say a word the whole ride, and barely said goodbye as he turned to get on the plane.

"I'm so excited Bella. Thank you for letting me come today." Alice said as she sat bouncing in the chair next to me. Today is my first appointment with the doctor since I had moved here. I was excited, but then my sour mood kept me in reality of where I was, and who was with me instead of who should be with me. The nurse came in, and called my name. Alice was up before I was. We followed her into an exam room, and I cringed when she handed me the paper gown. I told Alice to wait outside while they did the pelvic exam. She held my hand tightly as the doctor prepared me for the sonogram. She said that maybe I will be able to hear the heartbeat. I had chills as I watched her work, it seemed so real all of a sudden. Even though I had gained almost ten pounds since my original exam, she told me to slow down. I couldn't help that I was relishing the fact that I could eat without getting sick now. My morning sickness had only lasted for a few weeks.

"Ok, Bella. Lets see if we can get anything." She went to work on my stomach, I sighed as I viewed the bump, it was definitely there now. Alice was gripping my hand so tight it was getting painful. I tensed as my doctors face lit up, and the room was filled with a steady thump thump. Alice squealed, her hand releasing mine. Emotion filled me so quickly that I had no choice but to start crying. This was real, I was having a baby. Edwards baby. Alice stepped out after she finished her happy dance her phone already to her ear. I was left with the sound of my baby. My doctor watched me carefully, watching all the emotions cross my face.

"Bella, can I be frank with you?" She asked suddenly. I had been focusing so hard on the sound that I forgot that she was even here with me. I nodded, telling her to go on.

"I can see that you are hurting. Where is the father?" She asked timidly. I stopped crying, I had made a vow to myself that I was never going to cry over Edward again. I wiped my face carefully, and struggled to make my voice come out strong.

"Seattle. This was unplanned. He doesn't know." Her eyebrows lifted, curiosity written all over her face. I all of a sudden didn't like her, she was pitying me. I didn't want her pity.

"Please don't pity me, this is what I wanted." I voiced, it came out stern. She nodded, and left the room quietly so I could get dressed. I dressed in silence, my mind filled with questions and fear. Would I be a good mother? Can I do this alone? I dressed quickly, and met Alice out in the hall. Her eyes were red, and she was wiping tears. She told whoever she was talking to that she had to go, and quickly hung up.

"Who were you talking to? Why are you crying?" I asked her, my anger rising quickly. My emotions were raging out of control, I had no reason to be angry with her. She hugged me tightly. I pushed her away, I wanted my answers.

"I'm going to be an aunt. I just got a little emotional. Let me buy you lunch." I agreed to lunch, and followed her out of the office. I was quiet as she found a place to eat, my stomach growling I wasn't going to argue. She rattled on about a nursery and taking me to get maternity clothes because she could tell that my jeans were a little snug now. I listened quietly, I still had my suspicions about who she was talking to, but I knew id never get it out of her.

"I knew he'd come here. When I told him you were staying with me" I perked up suddenly.

"You've been talking to him about me. What have you been telling him?" I hissed at her. She knew that she had let something slip, I knew she would eventually.

*

_**Edwards POV **_

When Bella had asked me to back off, I knew something was very wrong. I knew she would never leave willingly, I knew that she was in love with me. I loved her, I just didn't know how to fix things. The plane trip home was plenty of time for me to think before I got home, before I had to go back to playing a good husband. Truth was, I didn't want to be with Tanya anymore. I hadn't since the day she started nagging me to death about having a baby. I quickly realized that I did not want to have kids with her, I wanted Bella to carry my children. I had realized long ago that I had made a mistake in marrying Tanya. I was halfway home when the truth hit me so forcefully that I had to pull over to the shoulder and sit in silence.

_She's pregnant. Holy shit, she's pregnant. _

No wonder. She didn't want to wear a condom last night, she didn't even second guess herself. She looked like death, like she was dehydrated. Her body had felt different. How could I have been so blind. How do I go home and act like everything is alright. I dialed Alice's number once I quit talking to myself. She answered on the first ring.

"I was wondering how long it would take. You figure it out?" She mused. I was nodding like she could see me.

"Shit Alice. Why didn't she tell me?" I mumbled. I didn't know what to think, I am so confused.

"She's scared to, she thinks that she'll ruin your life. Like I give a shit about Tanya. I was going to tell you, but I figured after last night you should figure it out." Her voice seemed distant.

"What do I do? How do I fix this?" I asked her, my voice pleading. I could hear her shrugging, she didn't know any answers either.

"The only thing I can tell you is let her be. She is hell bent on doing this alone, and you need to figure out what things with stuck up." She told me, I snickered at her nickname for my wife. Alice and Tanya have never gotten along. Alice had always waited for me to see the light, and get with Bella. I had been completely blind until my wedding day, and then it was too late. Bella had told me to marry her, so I did. I thought I was doing the right thing. I had tried to be faithful, but I couldn't do it. Bella's body called to me, we fit together like pieces of a puzzle. She was my other half, and I was stuck with someone I didn't love.

"I don't know if I can just leave her alone Alice." I mumbled. Now that I knew, I was seriously contemplating packing my stuff up and moving to LA tonight.

"Do it Edward. She will come around, I'll work on her. I will call with updates." I said my goodbyes, and sat for a while longer as I willed myself to calm down. The love of my life, and my child were hundreds of miles away from me, and all I could think about is how I could protect them, and be there for her.

*

Two weeks had gone by, I was slowly chipping away at Tanya's happiness. She could tell that something was up, she had been able to see it as soon as Bella had started ignoring my calls. I had been ignoring her for a month now. Sex was easy, we haven't been together for months. Truth was I was always afraid of saying Bella's name in the moment, I always imagined it was Bella instead. I was at work, my big leather chair turned toward the Seattle sky line when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered. I heard her choke back a sob, and sat up instantly. My panic was rising quickly.

"Alice, talk to me." I heard her take a few deep calming breathes and then she stared talking.

"I'm going to be an aunt. I just heard the heartbeat. Strong and steady. I'm going to be an aunt." She rambled through her tears. I collapsed back into my chair, my resolve cracking. I wiped at my own tears, I should be the one there.

"And I'm going to be a father." I mumbled, I heard Bellas voice in the background. Alice said goodbye quickly. I was still wiping tears when I dialed my secretary's extension and told her I would be out for the afternoon. I got myself together, and left my office. I left all my work behind, everything. There was something I needed to do. I headed to Emmett's office quickly, my father was in there too. Great he was about to learn a huge secret, and some shocking news all in the span of me saying it. They looked up from their presentation they were working on, and turned to me. My father was frowning, Emmett knew about Bella so he knew all that had been going on with my lately.

"I know that this isn't your specialty Emmett, so I need a referral." They looked at me curiously. I sucked in a deep breathe. I fingered my wedding band, and slipped it off quickly. Emmett's eyes widened.

"I need a divorce."

"Edward, why?" My father asked, he was worried, he knew something was up. Emmett pumped his fist in the air for victory.

"Um, listen dad. You might want to sit down for this." Emmett prepared him. I let my eyes wonder from him to my dad. He was frowning, the Cullen men didn't divorce.

"You know Bella, right?" I started, he nodded. I let it sit for minute, his eyes met mine and widened.

"Oh Edward. How long has this been going on son?" he was using the voice he often did when we had gotten into trouble as teens.

"Since my junior year at Dartmouth." I answered. Emmett chuckled, our dads icy glare silenced him.

"What made you take the plunge and finally want a divorce brother?" Emmett was enjoying this. I gulped, the other big shock, I didn't know how to say it.

"You knew about this?" Carlisle was on his feet, leaning over the desk at my brother. Emmett looked at me for help.

"They all know dad, everybody but you and mom, and Tanya of course." I answered his question. I didn't know it was possible, but his eyes widened even more.

"Bella is pregnant." I blurted out.

"No shit!" Emmett exclaimed. I nodded happily, I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips. I watched as my dads form softened, he must have seen something on my face.

"You love her don't you?" He mumbled. I nodded yes to him, my grin stretching further across my face. He straightened out his shirt, and his tie and came face to face with me. He was studying me, searching for something that told him otherwise.

"Then go ahead son, you need to be happy. And if Bella makes you happy, then we are behind you. Just wait until I tell your mother. Be prepared." He warned, he slipped out of the office, and left me with Emmett. He was already on the phone, calling Rosalie. Rosalie was also an attorney, she was family law though. I heard Rose screaming on the other end, I was still smiling. He handed me a piece of paper, and I silently let his office, and made my way to her friends office.

_**I had to give you insight to what Edward was thinking. **_

_**I have never written anything that has just flowed so easily for me. Thank you for the reviews, and I promise that there will be a happy ending. **_


	4. Moving Out

After Alice admitted that she had been sneaking calls to Edward and giving him updates of how I was doing, omitting the pregnancy, she promised, I began hunting for my own place. It wasn't that I wanted to leave Alice, I felt like I was intruding. They were trying to get pregnant themselves, and I didn't want to be a burden when I got further along in my pregnancy. Jasper didn't need two moody woman to look after. I had called Rosalie, and asked her if she knew anybody here in LA that was a realtor. She supplied me with a number, and I set out on my own one Saturday afternoon while Alice and Jasper were antique shopping. The first few were okay, not what I was looking for, and the last few were awful. Not nearly enough room for me and a baby to enjoy the space. The very last one she showed me proved the saying, save the best for last. The door to the loft opened up in a cavernous foyer, and then it spread wide open into the vast space of the living room. Checking the kitchen I found new cabinets, and a tiled floor that I loved immediately. Easy to clean up spills on tile. The rest of the loft had dark cherry stained hardwood floors, except for the bedrooms. There were two bedrooms, a spacious master for me, with my own bathroom, and a big open room for the nursery. The extra bathroom was big enough for guests to use too. It was perfect. I began picturing the nursery as soon as I has stepped into the room. The realtor looked at me expectantly.

"Why hasn't this been sold yet?" I asked, fearing a answer about faulty wiring and bad plumbing. She smiled brightly at me, and shrugged.

"When Rosalie called and told me about you I knew this would be perfect. She explained your tastes perfectly. That's why I saved this for last. She said you would want spacious. So I waited to list it, just for you. Any friend of Rosalie's deserves the best." She answered. I couldn't help myself, I found my arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

As I signed the contract on my potential new home I found myself grimacing, I was definitely going to get it from Alice when she finds out that I didn't take her with me. But, I would let her decorate so that should placate her. I drove home in silence, my head swimming with different thoughts. How am I going to decorate the nursery, it was first and foremost on my brain. I was suddenly very excited to find out what I was having. I wanted a little boy, so I could see Edward in him every time I looked at him. But a little girl I could relate to so much better. I knew that either would be a daily reminder of Edward. I was twelve weeks now, my doctor told it would be another six to eight weeks before I could find out. My mood deflated. I pulled my car into the driveway, groaning when I saw Alice's SUV parked there also. Taking a deep breathe to prepare myself, I headed inside. Alice was in my room when I finally found her, she was half buried in shopping bags.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, picking up a bag so I could actually see her. She bit her lip, I was dreading her answer.

"Well, Jaz and I went shopping. I couldn't resist. Please don't be mad." I could tell she was actually afraid I was going to be mad, and honestly the clothes I could see were fairly cute. Until I realized it was all maternity.

"I know, I know. But Bella you're not going to be fitting into those size 4 jeans for very much longer." Gee thanks Alice. I rolled my eyes at her, sighing. She was right, they were already a little too snug.

"And, we found something else." She was on her feet suddenly, pulling me to the extra room right next to mine. I gasped when she opened the door. In the bay window sat a mahogany crib. The deep color of the wood next to the fluttering lace curtains was gorgeous. I couldn't accept it.

"No, Alice. This is too much." I told her, I hoped that my voice didn't portray my want to keep it. She was shaking her head adamantly. Time to break the news.

"Why don't you keep for your baby. You know it will happen soon." I told her. I found myself trying to pump myself up to tell her I would be moving in a few weeks.

"No, its for you. I figured we could put it right here, get a matching changing table for right here..." She must have finally noticed my hesitant look.

"Alice, listen. I love being here with you, you know I do. But I cant stay here. I found my own place this morning." She looked heartbroken, like I admitted to running over her cat.

She didn't move for a few minutes, she just stared out the big window. I knew she felt like I didn't want to be here. I did want to be here, but if I was ever going to get myself past this, I had to get myself moving in the right direction.

"When do you move out?" She asked defeated. I shrugged, I hadn't made a closing date this morning for this reason. I knew that she would want to help me do everything she could.

"Whenever. I didn't set a date, I knew you would want to look at it and paint first." I told her. She nodded, and quietly left the room. It left me with nothing to do but look at the beautiful crib set in the window. I had hurt her deep, and I couldn't find it within myself to regret my decision.

"Bella, what did you do to Alice? She looks like you killed her cat?" He tried desperately hard to hide his laugh, I grinned at his joke because I had been thinking the same thing a few minutes ago. I sat on the floor and propped myself up against the crib.

"I found my own place this morning. I think she expected me to stay forever. I can't Jaz, I just can't." I told him. He shook his head like he understood. Taking a seat next to me he sat quietly for a few minutes.

"I think that Alice will kill me for telling you this, but I think she's getting frustrated with the time its taking for us to get pregnant. She was excited to have you around, and be able to live vicariously through you." I didn't move my eyes from the floor as he spoke, taking in the information. I was crying again, I didn't know what to do anymore.

"The loft is only five minutes away, she's more than welcome to take care of me." I told him. He nodded, he understood and I knew that he would work on Alice understanding. I needed her to understand. This wasn't about her, this was about me. For the first time in a very long time I was going to solely look after me, and my baby.

"Don't worry about it Bella, she'll come around. I promise. Now what do you want for dinner?" He asked. Jasper was the cook in the house, and I loved everything he cooked.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes?" I answered, baby like mashed potatoes. For the next hour while I straightened up my room, and hung up all the new clothes that Alice had bought for me I thought of nothing but colors for the nursery. I finally made my way downstairs, time to face Alice. We ate in silence, she wouldn't even look at me. I was getting tired of it already, why couldn't she understand that I needed to do this on my own? I helped Jasper clean up, and then headed to my room to look over a few manuscripts and my contract for the loft. It was well past midnight when I finally turned off my light, only to be woken up a few minutes later by my phone ringing. It was Edward. The first time he has called in almost three weeks. He had finally given in, and in a silent promise left me alone. I answered it, dying to hear his voice. I needed to know he was doing okay.

"Bella." I didn't even get any words out. His voice sounded strange, almost sad. I couldn't place any other memory of him sounding so morose.

"Edward. How are you?" I asked, what a stupid question. I silently slipped out of my room, downstairs and outside onto the deck. The night air was cool against my skin. I felt like I was a teenager again, sneaking out quietly so my father couldn't hear me.

"I miss you. I'm sorry I haven't called. Things have been a little crazy." He said. I could only imagine. I wondered silently if Tanya had finally gotten a clue. But that was my dream world, or in her sick world she would probably refuse him a divorce just to see him suffer. I dreaded the day when he would tell me those words. I knew he never would ask her for a divorce though. It was wishful thinking.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him. I heard him suck in a breath and then let out a deep sigh. I had truly never heard him so down.

"Yeah, just some things going on. Me and Tanya are fighting and I miss you so much." He answered. Well, if I had stayed you'd be running from me buddy. I stifled my laugh. He thought he had it bad. My best friend wouldn't talk to me, and I was now talking to the man I will never get to openly love.

"Alice called me earlier. She said you were moving out, everything ok?" He asked, he had broken into my thoughts of us. the things we could be.

"Yeah, I just need to Edward. She doesn't understand. Its not that I don't like being here, I have to prove to myself that I am self sufficient." I ranted. I have never wanted anything more, and Alice was not going to stand in my way.

"Don't worry Edward, I will be fine. It has a security system, and deadbolts." I teased.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure. You know, if you ever need anything you can call me." He answered. I almost dropped the phone, he was to much even when we were hundreds of miles away from each other.

"I have to go. I miss you love." He suddenly said. I said a quick goodbye but stayed seated in the chair. I don't know how long I was out here, after a while the sliding glass door slid open quietly. Alice stepped out into the moonlight, and slinked silently towards me. She had a remorseful look on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella." She whispered quietly. I let her sit next to me on the bench, and then pulled her into a hug. I knew she would come around, but what convinced her.

"Its ok Alice." I told her. We sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of crickets and frogs. There was a lake not to far away.

"Look, don't feel like I was eavesdropping, but I heard what you said to Edward. I understand why you are moving out. I would too." She stated. I sat in stunned silence. Alice never gives up this easy.

"I'm sorry I didn't have you come along." I apologized. I had wanted to make my own decision. The decision I thought would be best for myself.

"Its ok. Please take the crib Bella. For me." She commanded suddenly. That crib had to have cost her a small fortune.

"Alice. I" I didn't get to finish. She was suddenly on her feet, pacing in front of me.

"Take it, please Bella." I watched her as she walked to the stairs and then back to the spot in front of me again. And then she did it again.

"Alice, what's wrong?" She stopped finally, and sat again. A deep sigh left her lips, she ran her hands through her short hair.

"Its taking too long Bella. I'm going to the doctor Monday. Its just not fair. You get pregnant without trying, and Jaz and me have been trying for months. Its just not fair." She stated, tears instantly appearing on her cheeks. Christ, doesn't she know that if she starts crying I am soon to follow.

"Please don't cry. Alice it will happen. Give it time, it will be the perfect time when it does happen I promise."

"I was so looking forward to having you around, I thought I could kind of experience it through you. And you're leaving me!" She wailed. I saw the light come on upstairs. Great now Jasper is awake. I let her cry on me, and waited for the door to slide open again. It finally opened moments later, Jasper standing quietly on the deck. I nodded, letting him know that we were ok. He gave me a small smile. This move was starting to take its toll on me. Alice sniffled for a while longer, and finally came up for air. My shirt was soaked. Jasper sat out with us for a while, and then headed back to bed.

"When can I see your new house?" She asked quietly, I grinned at her. I figured it wouldn't take her long to be interested in decorating.

"I can call her in the morning, maybe she can meet us." I told her. She clapped her hands excitedly, it didn't take her long to get back to normal.

"Oh, I can put together a design for you. What are you thinking for the nursery?" She asked. I didn't answer her right away, this was something that I had been thinking about all day.

"I don't know. We should wait until we know what it is. That way we can do pink for a girl or green for a boy."

"Green?" Alice questioned. I shrugged, I couldn't help the smile that burst onto my face.

"A pretty deep emerald green. For Edwards eyes." I told her, instantly flushing when I realized I had basically told Alice exactly how I felt about her brother.

"You love him." She pointed out. It wasn't a question, or a statement. Both of us knew the answer to this question. I looked up at the stars, wondering if he was doing the same at this very moment. I nodded at her, it felt good to actually admit it to someone other than myself.

"I miss my parents. I wish they were around for this." I blurted out suddenly. Charlie and Renee had been on my mind a lot lately, I was really sad that they didn't get to experience being grandparents. I gave a heavy sigh. it had been almost ten years since they had passed in a car accident, I had only been seventeen at the time. They would have never approved our relationship.

"I miss him terribly Alice. He lit up my whole life. I wish that he were here to see me get big and round." I told her finally. I had one hand resting on my tiny bump and the other behind my head. I couldn't wait until I found out what I was going to have. I couldn't wait to feel it kick. I just plain couldn't wait.

*

It took three more weeks for me to be able to move into my new house. When Angela, my realtor finally handed me the keys, Alice and Jasper helped me move my stuff in. Alice was in charge of all the painting, pointing to spots on the wall that she said needed another coat. Alice had gone to the doctor, and she was now on fertility drugs. I was very glad that last night was the last night in their house. They had been practicing very loudly for the past few weeks. It made me feel very tense, and deprived of Edwards touch. I was starting to get very lonely, which was bad because I didn't need that feeling when I was going to be living on my own.

"What should we get for dinner?" Alice asked, popping into my bathroom as I hung up pictures on the wall. As I set the last of the pillar candles around my Jacuzzi tub I thought about her question. This baby was making up my mind more and more every time I was faced with this decision. Food was so hard to decide on now. As if on cue my stomach grumbled loudly. We both laughed, I placed a hand on my ever growing bump.

"Well, how about pizza. Supreme, black olives." I listed, I watched her as she kept grinning at me. My choices would not be her choices. While she ordered, I checked my email. I listened to her in the kitchen. Opening and shutting cabinets putting plates and glasses away. I smiled, she was like my mother. There were several emails from Edward. All of them had the same melancholy sound as I read his words. He was filling me in on what was going on in Seattle, making me miss home. Rosalie and Emmett were trying to have another baby. Tanya was hounding Edward more than ever for her own. One line stood out to me as I read. I read it over and over again.

"_I don't want her carrying my children. I never have. I don't know how to break this to her." _

I stared the screen, taking in the sentence. Who did he want to carry his children? Me, was there another woman? My heart sank. As I shut off the computer, I prepared myself to get back to reality. Alice was waiting for me, drying some dishes she had washed.

"You ok?" She asked. I nodded, perching myself on a barstool and the breakfast bar. She turned to me suddenly, her eyes frantic almost.

"Let me take some good pictures of that bump. Please?" she begged as I started to shake my head. I wondered why she wanted them so bad.

"What for?" I asked. She was already reaching into her purse for her camera.

"I'm making a scrapbook for you. You know, in case you ever do tell Edward, he might want some pictures to see how it went." always logical. I let her snap a few.

*

"Alice, yes I just go the envelope" I chuckled as she excitedly told me to open it. She was chattering excitedly as I ripped the thick paper open. Pictures slid out, my heart stopped. Bella's beautiful flat stomach was rounded, noticeable now. She held her shirt up above her belly, showing me the proof of what we had created. My eyes reached her face, her smile was spread widely from ear to ear.

"Well brother. What you think?" Alice's voice was distant, I was fading everything out. This picture made me want to go on.


	5. Alive and Well

_**First off…please accept my apologies. I got married the first weekend in June…so it has been very hard to get back in the groove of things. I have actually been working on this chapter for almost two months. Sorry it took so long. And please excuse my editing errors because I just wanted to get this out to you. **_

_Edward POV_

I was standing on the deck, the mist hitting my shoulders making my dress shirt become damp. My tie loosened and hanging limply around my neck, I checked my watch, twenty minutes before I had to meet Emmett and Rose and my lawyer for dinner. This was a celebratory dinner of sorts, Tanya would have the divorce papers in her hand within the next twenty four hours and I was officially on my way back into Bella's arms. I hardly ever didn't spend my time thinking about her. Alice sent me many pictures, either on her phone, emails or the real thing. I got to see her growing body every week it seemed. I had a locked drawer in my office of all things Bella. I groaned out loud when my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the glass door sliding open. She just didn't know when to stop. I turned, my eyes taking her in. I had to hide my smirk and definitely had to swallow the chuckle the bubbled up. She stood at the door, leaning on it trying to look seductive, but she was barely pulling off attractive.

"Edward, come to bed." She slurred, she's been drinking again. Something that had become a very normal part of her lately. I could smell the whiskey as the breeze brings her scent my way, and cigarette smoke. She's been at Irina's, somewhere she knew I didn't like for her to be.

"I have a business dinner. Get dressed. Sober up, I'll be back later." I commanded. Her bottom lip pouted out, I grimaced it wasn't pretty. I brushed past her roughly, not wanting her to grab hold of me. I shrugged into my jacket, quickly tightening my tie once I had it on and straight. I patted my pockets making sure that my phone was safe in my pocket, didn't need Tanya to find it with pictures of pregnant Bella on it.

"Edward, please. You're never home anymore." She begged, I noticed for the first time what it was that she had on. The black lace hugged her tightly, her too skinny frame not enticing me in the least. Her bony hips jutting outs as she stood there with her hands on her hips, her face turned into an ugly sneer. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Tanya, get dressed. I don't have time for this." I shouted angrily at her, my hands waving between us showing her exactly what I didn't have time for. I turned for the door, her hand grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back around.

"Are you cheating on me? You better listen to me, I will take everything you have." She threatened me. I let her stare me down, finally letting out a groan. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to relax before I did something I would regret.

"Tanya, don't threaten me. I'm staying at Emmett's tonight, don't wait up." I calmly replied. I shrugged free of her grasp, and finally pulled the door open towards my freedom. This was a new revelation, I had always assumed that she had read the prenup before she had signed it. I had practically made it impossible for her to get much from me in the event of a divorce. Now she was only standing to receive a measly two hundred thousand dollars from me, and the house was mine before she had even moved in, solely in my name. A smug grin stretched across my face, this was going to be an easy battle.

*

With dinner having been enjoyed, and the alcohol being refilled frequently we sat discussing my pending divorce.

"Listen, I have to tell you something before you find out at the meeting Monday." I brought up out of the blue. My brothers face fell slightly, and Rose stared at me expectantly. My lawyer waited for me to finish my statement. I swirled my glass of wine for a second trying to decide the best way to say this.

"Tanya has no idea what she signed. She has no idea she signed a prenup." I quietly say. I brought my eyes back to my family that sat across from me.

"Seriously?" Rosalie asked, incredulously. The look on her face was priceless, one that I would not soon forget. I nodded my answer, feeling the effects of the alcohol. I was relaxing slowly but surely. Taking another sip of my wine my lawyer finally spoke up.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked, Jessica was very bright just kind of slow to the punch. Rosalie was grinning wildly, she knew this was going to be easy. I didn't respond I waiting for Jessica to say it out loud.

"This is going to be a piece of cake. All we have to do is get her to sign the papers and it will be done. She has no claim on anything." She explained. Emmett was eating it up, he didn't know much about family law. I watched his face as several emotions crossed it, happiness, greed, and then there was pride.

"I knew I thought you something." He whispered. We all laughed at his comment, I stopped as I felt my phone vibrate and then listened for a certain chirp. I was disappointed when Alice's sounded.

"Alice?" Rose asked curiously. I opened the email, a picture of Bella very round. Her eyes were bright red from crying and Alice was snuggled to her side, her hand glued to Bella's rounded stomach. A look of surprise lit up both of their faces. I scrolled down further, reaching her text.

_"She's kicking me!" _

She? I quickly texted back, hoping that she could answer. Just a few moment later I felt a giddiness I never thought I would feel. I don't think my smile would end for days, or weeks maybe.

"What is it man?" Emmett begged. I had to calm myself before I answered, because although I was smiling the emotion was threatening to spill over any second. I handed the phone to Rose, her face shot back up to mine quickly.

"Oh Edward, she looks beautiful. I'm so sorry you cant be there." She whispered, giving my arm a pat. The phone was passed around, Jessica had figured out that first day I had visited her that there was another woman in my life. After I had explained everything that had happened through the years she had something that changed my life, and geared me into a different way of thinking. She had told me that in a way Tanya had been the other woman all along, that I was never able to admit my feelings for Bella.

"Its a girl, we're having a girl."

*

_Bella's POV_

I had finally found out what I was carrying inside me. I finally had something to attach myself too. A girl. Last night was also the first night she had give me a swift kick in the stomach. I had nearly fallen out of my chair at the restaurant. Alice had stayed up with me nearly half the night sitting on the nursery floor talking about the decor of the room. Now here I was only one day later at The Home Depot, looking through a hundred different hues and shades of pink. I had narrowed my choices down to three, and a purple to complement it.

"Have you decided? You need a white, grab one of those whites." Alice commanded. I rolled my eyes, there had to be at least fifty different shades of white.

"I never realized that there was this many different shades of white." I stated, it came out almost a question. She snickered back at me.

"Here, this one." I said grabbing a bright white, and handing a light pink and the purple to Alice. She smiled, she was probably glad I had finally made up my mind.

"Finally." She teased. I stumbled forward suddenly, a foot had stuck itself into my bladder again. I was not used to this sensation. I pushed back, trying to dislodge the extremity from where it was residing. When she had kicked me last night I had started crying, I couldn't stop for hours. It felt so real now. I was watching my body grow and change everyday as it grew to accommodate my baby girl, but knowing that she was alive and well in my cramped tummy just made it very real. My doctor said she was blinking already, and moving her fingers and toes.

"She stuck again?" Alice asked grinning.

I nodded, still pushing against whatever it was that was currently pushing back. I grinned, although it was different, I was enjoying the sensation. Alice couldn't stop touching my belly, said that she couldn't ever imagine herself like this and took pictures constantly.

"Yes, but its not a horrible feeling. I'm enjoying it actually. Its like I finally have something to attach myself to. And, its like there is still a piece of Edward and I still exist." Cause it did. We was alive and well in my uterus.

"I cant wait." Alice mumbled from in front of me. I grinned at her, she was being too impatient. I kept telling her that she needs to just let go and enjoy all the sex she was having. At least she was having sex. I, on the other hand have been feeling very lonely. My hormones were finally completely out of control and I was feeling the effects. I usually spent my sleeping hours having very vivid dreams of a very naked Edward, I was usually left in the morning feeling very horny.

"Lets get this home for Jasper. He needs to start on it soon. Oh and I have tons of catalogs for you to go through for the furniture besides the crib." I was actually very excited and looked forward to doing this.

"How are things fitting, do we need to go by the boutique. I've been working on more maternity clothes...just for you." She said. I never have been shopping for maternity wear, and I had a feeling that I would never have to with Alice around. The clothes were cute so I wasn't complaining. I shook my head her, I still had clothes in my closet I hadn't even worn yet. With my hands wrapped protectively around my belly, and a cart full of paint we headed back to my condo. Jasper was already there waiting for us, dinner on the table. I smiled, food.

"You truly know the way to a pregnant woman's heart." I told him. He chuckled, but it was off. The sound was foreign, something was wrong. Alice picked up on it too, silently signaling to him to follow her to the kitchen. He followed, and I tried somewhat unsuccessfully to eavesdrop but it wasn't easy. I had to run back to my spot at the table when I heard them head back into the dining room. Alice looked like she was thinking, hard. Jasper just looked relieved.

"Alice?" I asked, she turned her head towards me. She was still thinking.

"Bella, there's..." The doorbell rang interrupting her. A look of pure fear crossed her face, she stayed glued to her chair. Jasper got up and crossed the living room to the door, and opened it. I heard the guests before I saw them, instantly figuring out who it was.

"Where's my sister?" Emmett's loud voice carried through my home. I took in a quick gasp of air. No way, this was not happening. I looked over at Alice, fear plain on her face. Emmett came rushing into the dining room, a tight grip on Rose's hand. The blond beauty staggered behind him, her small belly sticking out of her frame. I smiled, she had to be several weeks behind me.

"ALICE!! BELLA!" He exclaimed as he pulled Alice out of her chair. Alice hugged back, her eyes meeting mine. They were huge like saucers.

"Bella" Rose exclaimed, she grabbed my hand pulling me from my hiding place. I stood in the shocked silence, all eyes on my belly. Rose hand went to her own bump, and then to mine just in time for it to kick back. I was suddenly nauseas, the little dinner I had already eaten threatening to come back up. Emmett, who was never silent still hadn't said anything.

"Wow, how far.." Rose finally asked, breaking the silence. I shuddered, my tears spilling out onto my cheeks. Rose's face softened, and she pulled me into a hug.

"Twenty weeks. She kicked for the first time last night." I whispered to her through my sobs. Rose started crying with me, earning a frustrated groan from Emmett.

"Great, now they are both crying." He stated the obvious. He threw his hands in the air in sarcasm. Jasper chuckled, and shared the sentiment. Alice joined in on the hug, her arms coming tightly around Rose and I. Rose finally pulled back, her hands still on my swollen stomach. I looked up at her, she was happy.

"Oh Bella, look at you. Is this why you left?" She asked in a hushed whisper, I noticed Alice visibly relax beside me. She was nervous now the secret was out.

"Yeah, I didn't know how to deal. He's married and I can't do this to him." I ranted. All she did was nod at me through her tears.

"He'd be happy Bell. I think he would be really happy." Emmett suddenly said. I was stunned into silence by his moment of clarity. I looked back and forth between them, knowing something else was going on, but didn't ask anymore questions. I had no more strength. I heard silverware clatter against a plate, and then a loud laugh. It brought me back to my senses, making me expel the thought of us as a family.

"Lets eat. I'm starving." It was then that all of us relaxed into the way we used to be. Rose and I shared our experiences with each other, she palmed my belly for a full two hours. Emmett even got in on the action and helped Jasper start painting the nursery. When they left and my house was empty, I let myself take in the possible repercussions of their trip. I sat in my bathtub, wishing that the hot water would relax me.

But it wasn't. I don't think that anything in this world could relax me right now, well maybe one thing. But that wasn't going to happen. Edward was a few hundred miles away, and I was alone in my home. I sat in the water until it was nearly cold, not bothering to dress as I readied myself for bed. I sat looking at my blackberry for at least an hour, willing him to call.

_His mouth came down on mine, anxious for more contact. _

_My body reacted without my permission, I had missed this feeling. The way he made me feel with his hands, the way his lips felt on mine. I groaned when his lips left mine, he chuckled quietly. _

_"Shh...love. Soon enough. I've missed you so much." his eyes found mine as he told me this. He was smiling, his beautiful crooked smile. I grinned back, I couldn't help myself. I hadn't been with this man for months, hell I haven't been with any man for months. But it was this man that I had been craving. _

_"No Edward now...I haven't been with you for months. I need you inside me." I whispered. It wasn't fair, he didn't have to sit by and watch his body grow and expand. These feelings that were coursing through me right now were unbelievable. My skin was on fire, I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that my cheeks were fire red. Edwards lips moved south, sucking on my skin as he continued his quest down. His hands that were resting on my thighs, which were barely covered by a skirt. I felt the hem slide up my thighs, his hands pushing for their destination. My breath stopped as he pulled my suddenly to him. I was barely sitting on the desk now, the edge cutting into my ass. _

_"Jesus Bella. No panties." He breathed out. I grinned when he looked up at me. He stepped forward, so I was anchored on the desk when his hands left my hips. I groaned again. He roughly pulled my shirt off, his face snapped to mine when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra either. His hands went to my stomach quickly, settling on our baby. I couldn't tear my eyes away as he caressed my belly, it was like I was an intruder to this intimate moment. His hands settled in one spot. His eyes didn't leave the sight as I brought mine to his, covering his hands with mine. I felt it much sooner than her did, but as she kicked him back through my skin his eyes shot up to mine again. _

_"Alive and well. I love you Bella." He leaned down and kissed my belly murmuring his love for our child too. _

_"Edward please." I begged, and he finally resumed his kisses along my neck and chest. I lifted my hips for him to take off my skirt, and he did, quickly. My hands went behind me, giving myself leverage as I waited for him. My legs pulled him to me, locking behind his back. He guided himself, filling me completely. He waited moments too long for me as I adjusted to his size again. He began thrusting slowly, softly. I laid back on the desk, giving him full view of me. As he picked up his pace, I was too busy reveling in the way he felt inside me again to notice it at first. But as he slammed into me deeper, over and over again I could no longer ignore it. Pain ripped through my torso, stopping my short of the moan about to escape my lips. _

_"EDWARD STOP!" I screamed, he back away quickly, his naked form bleached out from his office windows. _

My eyes snapped open, my breathe was coming in quick bursts. I struggled to remember the dream, it had been a good one. I couldn't wait until the day we cold have a chance at a normal life. I laid back down, trying to figure out what had woke me up. My eyes drifted closed again when it happened. The pain from my dream shot through me, making me yelp.

"No.." I gasped as another spasm sent me rocking onto my side. My phone rang, the familiar tune bringing me to my senses. I grabbed it, and started talking as soon as it was at my ear.

"Edward...please call Alice. Something is wrong. Please, it hurts." I rushed. He hung up, and I was left in silence again. I waited for what seemed like an eternity before I heard anything, a key in the door. Alice's quick steps running towards me, my blankets were thrown off me an instant later as she silently pulled me from my bed. She gathered me up, got me dressed and we were on our way to the hospital within minutes.

"Alice..?" I began. She gave me a sharp look so I stopped. What was wrong with her?

"Why didn't you just call an ambulance?" She seethed. The tears formed quickly, my fear bubbling to the surface.

"I don't know...he called and he was there. I freaked Alice." I whispered. I was very scared, I needed to know that my baby was okay. I needed to know what Edward was thinking after that phone call.

"That is my niece in there. You are staying at the house." She commanded. I started crying harder. She skidded to a stop at the emergency room doors, running to my door, screaming at an orderly that was having a cigarette.

"I need a wheelchair." She ordered. The guy grabbed one from the waiting hallway, and she had me out of the car and ready for it.

"She needs to be seen now. I'll be in after I park." She told him. I let the stranger wheel me in, and waited patiently as they rushed about trying to put me somewhere. I ended up in a private room, windows and it was dark. The sharp pains had stopped, and had ebbed into an ache. The nurse got me hooked up to a cardiac machine wrapped a belt around my belly.

"So we can monitor the baby. Ok, what were you doing when the pains started?" She asked. I flushed.

"Dreaming." I answered, short and sweet. Maybe she wouldn't ask me what I was dreaming of. She looked at me, urging me to continue. Alice came in, her cell phone to her ear.

"I was having a...a dream about a friend." I answered vaguely. Alice's eyebrows quirked up, she was still talking but I could tell she was paying attention too. Too embarrassed to continue I waited in silence. She finally hung up, her laughter erupted immediately.

"You were having a wet dream about my brother??!" She exclaimed. I could feel the heat as it spread through my body, the nurse grinned. I could die.

"Yes Alice...I'm horny, all the time. I cant control what my subconscious conjures up." I hissed. The nurse quit grinning at me, getting back to business with my tone of voice.

"And, what was going on when the pain started?" I rolled my eyes, surely she just wants to know this for her amusement. The pregnant single woman hasn't been getting any.

"He has just...you know. Started, and it hurt in my dream too." I whispered, ashamed. Alice was silently giggling, her fingers flying over the keys as she texted god knows who.

"Ok, the heartbeat is strong and normal. We will do the ultrasound in a few minutes. Lay back and relax." She told me as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. I looked over at Alice after a silent moment, waiting for the snaky remarks. They didn't come, what did come was tears.

"Oh Alice, its ok. She is fine. What did you tell Edward?" I asked, she looked like a dear in headlights.

"Alice?" I pushed after she didn't answer me.

"Well…" I glared at her. I knew that he now knew my secret. What I didn't know was if he was ever going to acknowledge it.


	6. Meeting Again

I awoke to a room full of voices, the sound of a steady heartbeat and feeling tied to this bed. When I finally fully opened my eyes and took in the sights around me, I smiled. Alice and Jasper talking heatedly to the doctor, worry written on her face. She was worried about me. A nurse was prepping me for an ultrasound. I still had the thick band around my waist reading the heartbeat of my child. I had fallen asleep before Alice and I could really talk about anything that happened last night.

"Alice" I spoke, she was at my side in an instant. My hand tight in hers, Jasper standing expectantly behind her. He was like an impatient father waiting for news.

"It's alright Bella. She's fine, you're fine." Alice told me, soothing my nerves. My heart rate sped up. I was nervous to ask her my next question.

"Alice, what did you tell Edward?" I asked, she instantly pulled her lip into mouth. Jasper stepped back, trying to let us have privacy. She peered down at me, fear written on her face. Her eyes wide like saucers.

"I uh...he knows Bella. He knows everything." She finally answered. I sighed, long and deep. He knew, would he act on it. What does he think?

"And?" Jasper was staring at the floor, trying to look uninterested. I didn't know what to think, forgive her, or hate her. Forgive her for her betrayal, or hold a grudge. What was the point? I was too emotional right now, I didn't know what to do. I loved her, she was my sister. She was always there for me, unconditionally. I had been scared to death to tell Edward of his unborn child, and she helped him through the shock of this revelation.

"How long has he know Alice?" I whispered, I wasn't angry at all. I was eager to find out what he thought.

"Since he visited...what were you eight weeks?" She guessed. I sighed again, so many emotions running through me. The nurse was finally ready to do the ultrasound, ending all questions for the moment. I smiled when her picture flashed onto the screen, her heartbeat becoming louder through the small room. Jasper grinned, he had never experienced this before.

"Wow" He whispered as the nurse moved over my belly, getting different angles of her. There were arms, legs, fingers and a perfect profile all squeezed into the small picture.

"She looks good Bella. Heart is good, she's growing good." She pointed to the beating mass on the screen. Alice and Jasper crowed around it, blocking my view.

"So what was last night then?" I wondered to the nurse. She grinned at me, I felt the blush rise from my toes.

"I think baby got a little excited when you did." She answered. Alice turned and grinned at me, showing me that it was all in good fun.

"Ok, looks good. We will get you cleaned up and then you can go home." She told me. I sighed happily, I was ready to go home. Although I didn't know which house that was. Mine or Alice's. I guess I would lose that fight too, I might as well have Jasper stop and get me some clothes on the way there. I was dressed and ready in minutes, very anxious to get out of here.

"I'm starving." I mentioned as we climbed into the car. Alice laughed at me, and then directed Jasper to The Big Biscuit, my favorite place.

*

I sat in the oversized conference room, looking at Tanya who sat across from me. Jessica was at my side, a pile of papers in front of her. It has been four days since Tanya had been served her divorce papers. I knew that I should be here in the moment, at our first meeting about the terms of this divorce. But I couldn't help but think of Bella. After she was rushed to the hospital a few nights ago my mind couldn't focus on anything but her. My girls needed me, and I was stuck here in divorce hearings.

"This is bullshit Eddie. Let's just forget all this and go home. You don't really want this." She said. I rolled my eyes, knowing it would egg her on. Jessica put a hand on my arm, telling me to stop.

"Let's cut to the chase, my client wants half." Her lawyer, who introduced himself as Mike Newton. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"Not happening. Your client signed a prenup." Jessica stated. Tanya's face contorted, she didn't comprehend. I grinned, this was going to be so easy. Mike was reaching for the document Jessica was handing to him, he briefly looked it over. He looked at her a moment later, defeated.

"Tanya, why didn't you tell me about this." He whispered harshly. She rolled her eyes, she knew all along she had signed it.

"I didn't know what I was signing." She stated. She was looking out the window, she was lying.

"Bullshit Tan, Bella told me how you didn't even read it." I exclaimed. Jessica put her hand on me again, trying to calm me down. I was quickly getting pissed off at her.

"No this is bullshit. Everything was fine until a few months ago. I still think you are cheating on me. I won't sign anything." She exclaimed, she was gathering her stuff. After she put her coat on she turned back to me.

"I am not signing anything." She left, slamming the door behind her. I couldn't help but chuckle as Jessica rose to speak to her lawyer.

"Listen Mike, this can real easy. Talk some sense into her, and make sure she knows the point of the gag order. If she talks about this divorce, or smears my client at all; she gets nothing." Jessica told him pointedly. He sighed, knowing he was on the losing team. He reached out to shake my hand.

"I wish I could have thought of everything you put in that. I will talk to her, all she has to do now is sign the papers." He said. I nodded, appreciating his honesty. Jessica and I watched him go, and then I helped her clean up papers.

"Listen, I'm going to my parents for dinner. I'm planning a few days in LA next week, so I won't be around. Keep me updated?" I asked her. She agreed, and then we went our separate ways. I drove in silence to my parents home, pondering my next move in life. I was really going to push for my idea, I hoped that my partners agree with it. As I pulled into the long driveway I noticed Emmett and Rose outside with my parents.

"What's going on?" I asked as I got out of the truck Tanya insisted I purchase. More manly she had said. I was planning on trading it in, I needed a family car now.

"Edward, where have you been son?" My dad called to me as I leaned down to pick up their toddler; Samantha. She cuddled to me, giving me a kiss as I carried her to her mother. Rose looked great even pregnant.

"I met with Jess and Tanya and her lawyer." I told him when I was close enough. My mother was having a hard time with this. She didn't know why I was suddenly so ready to leave Tanya.

"You know Edward, I was never a big fan of Tanya. But what has gotten into you?" Esme asked. I knew she was just concerned, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell my mother what I've been up to these past few years.

"Look mom...there's something I need to tell you." I started. This was going to be hard, she has always loved Bella. I think deep down she always wanted me to be with her. My mother was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. Emmett, Rose and my dad started backing away. I sucked it up, and swallowed my pride.

"Bella is pregnant." I blurted out. She continued to stare at me, wondering where I was going with this.

"Well that's great Edward. I've always loved Bella, where is she?" She asked. I cringed, the hard part. She wasn't putting two and two together.

"She's in LA with Alice mom. Uh, the baby is mine." I whispered the last part. I waited for her reaction, waiting for the bomb to explode. I waited, she was still staring at me silently. Her face was hard to read, no distinct emotions. Suddenly a giggle escaped her lips, her smile stretching fully across her face.

"You're both making me a grandma again?" She asked, staring at Emmett and I. He had walked up to stand beside me, and we both nodded in unison. Her arms were around me in an instant.

"Edward, Although I don't really like what you've been doing all these years, Bella is a great woman. You know your father and I love her like she was our own." I stared at her, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. I did not expect this. I had always figured she would have killed me, for disgracing the family. Apparently I didn't know my mother as well as I thought. She hugged me, and as she walked towards the house she grabbed my nieces' tiny hand and raced to the door with her. I stared dumbfounded after her. Rose burst into laughter, and my father grinned at me. I have always been close with my parents.

"Son, I understand there is business you would like to attend to?" Dad asked me. I nodded, suddenly nervous for this conversation. Emmett and I had been planning this for a few weeks now, coming up with proof that our firm could make a living in LA. Rose gave Emmett a quick kiss as we headed for my dads office, knowing what we were going to discuss. I had given this some real thought, and if dad said we could go ahead with it, I was on my way to a permanent home in LA. I sat in the high back chair so I could lean back, Emmett groaning as he sat in the short office chair.

"So boys, what's going on?" Emmett looked at me, trying to gather the courage to do this. It wasn't that our dad didn't believe in us, it was more because this has been the family business for more than sixty years now.

"Dad, listen. Edward and I have been thinking. We want to start a firm in LA. Alice is there, Bella is there." Emmett explained, cautiously. Our father just stared at us, a calm look on his face.

"Dad, I can't stay here. I don't think Bella will be back." I added. He nodded, but stayed silent. He turned away from us, staring at the picture covered wall behind him. A few minutes of silence passed, and then he was facing us again.

"You really think it will be successful?" He asked, worried. I smiled, we had him.

"Yes I do. Rose has had her realtor friend looking at property, found a real nice office." Emmett told him. He nodded, obviously still thinking about our new endeavor.

"I think that this is a great idea actually." He said looking up at us finally. His face fell for a moment.

"You both are going?" He asked, curious. I was nodding vigorously.

Emmett hesitated for a moment, Rose and him had only discussed it vaguely. I didnt know for sure or not if I was going to be running this office on my own yet. I'm not complaining, I actually wouldn't mind if I was running the office by myself. But Rose has expressed interest in being near her friends.

"Well, your mother and I will have to find a vacation spot down there." Dad mentioned as he stood, motioning us to follow. I could smell the sweet smell of my mothers cooking as I neared the kitchen. My niece met my eyes when I stepped into the kitchen. She was perched on the counter top, a piece of home made bread in her hands. Rose was clearing off the table, my mother pulling the rest of dinner out of the oven. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, looking at the screen a smile lit my face. Emmett rolled his eyes, and walked off on his own. This was sure to be an awkward conversation. I hadn't talked to Bella since the night she had to be taken to the hospital, I was trying to give her some space. She knew that I knew now, and I wasn't sure what she thought of that. Alice has been mum on the situation lately. I pushed talk as I shut the front door behind me.

"Love?" I breathed into the phone. She was crying, my heart sank immediately. I would do anything to be there for her. It just wasn't possible this moment in time.

"Bella talk to me, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to stay calm. My panic was rising quickly, if she didn't answer soon I was going to have to repeat last weeks call to my sister. I heard her breathe in a deep breathe to calm herself.

"I miss you so much Edward. I don't know what I was thinking moving here. I'm sorry." She stumbled. Her words came out jumbled, and erratic. My heart had officially been ripped out and stepped on. Fucking Tanya.

"I know love, I miss you too. How are you? How's our little one?" Silence greeted me on the other end. I kicked myself, I should have known it was still too soon to bring up the awkwardness. But she was sobbing again.

"I'm okay, just lonely. She's kicking a lot." She said between cries. I grimaced. I did this to her. I wish I could be there and feel her kick Bella. I would sit for hours just like Rose had with my hands glued to her belly.

"I wish you wouldn't had just left Bella. I could have figured something out. We could have figured something out." I rephrased. The cries, stopped on the other end. I would spend the rest of my life making it up to her showing her and proving to her that I loved her and only her.

"I didn't know what to do Edward. I freaked." She answered. It felt so good to talk this out with her. We were finally acknowledging the giant elephant in the room.

"I know love. Listen, I will be in town next week. I will see you then." I promised her.

_BELLA POV_

When he said he was going to be in town next week, his words went straight to my heart. My heart started beating erratically. I was already impatient for next week, when I can see him and feel him for the first time in months. Months too long.

"I have an appointment with the doctor Thursday, will you come with me?" I squeaked out. I was suddenly very nervous for his answer. Even though he had asked me how she was, I didn't know for sure what his opinion was.

"I'd love that Bella. I can't wait." He told me, his smooth voice making my heart melt. I must be crazy.

**

Next week finally came, I was tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for the people to start filing off the plane. I watched for his tall body, and waited for that familiar shade of bronze to pierce my vision. It seemed like an eternity until I finally saw the flash of color. My eyes traveled south to meet his eyes, those comforting eyes I could very well lose myself to. He was wrapped around me in seconds, his lips on mine. His hands pressing themselves to my belly, which had grown considerably within the last weeks. I had to stand on my toes just to me able to reach over to him, I couldn't get enough of his lips. Here we were in the middle of the airport, groping each other. I laughed when Edward jerked back, our baby kicking him hard. His smile lit up my world.

"God I missed you." He whispered, planting a soft kiss on my chin. His hands stayed glued to my belly, even as we turned to walk away to get his luggage. As we waited for his suitcase, he asked me questions. All kinds of questions, when did she start kicking? Has she ever had the hiccups? How was my morning sickness? I laughed at his questions, he really did want to be part of this. I looked him over, he looked good. He looked happier than I had seen him in a while. My eyes reached his hands, those very talented fingers...wait. My gasp caught his attention. I didn't say anything. Just reached over and lifted his hand to see it clearly.

"No ring?" I mumbled. He grinned at me, my crooked grin. I grinned back, I felt like a giddy school girl. He broke his eyes away to scan for his luggage again, obviously seeing it and reaching for it moments later. He sat quietly next to me as I drove, quickly taking the LA streets to my house. It didn't take us very long to get back to the house, he helped himself up the steps to my door. We were finally inside the silence of my house, I watched as he took in his surroundings.

"This is great, what a view." He mumbled as he stood next to the windows. I smiled, suddenly overcome with emotions. He turned back to me, his eyes meeting mine again. I closed the distance between us quickly. His lips were like fire on mine. I let a moan slip from my mouth.

"I missed you so much." I mumbled. His hands shoved my cardigan aside, revealing my bare shoulders. He slid my arms out of the sleeves, I didn't acknowledge the sound of it hitting the floor. His hands rested firmly on my shoulders, my bare skin on fire from his touch. I shivered as his hands ghosted over my arms, taking my hands in his. He rested is forehead on mine, our lips inches apart. Too far.

"You're too far away baby." I said, closing that distance as well. It was over then. Our heated kiss turned into a frantic yearning as we struggled to get each others clothes off to relearn each other. Our clothes were in a heap on the floor, and I stood naked in front of him. His eyes were glued to mine, and then lowered to my stomach. I'm sure I looked huge, but from the look in eyes, he didn't care. He pulled me in the direction of my bedroom, completely guessing where he was supposed to go. I laughed as he finally made it to the room, kicking the door shut behind him. There were no words exchanged as he pulled me down on top of him as he laid down. I moaned at the contact. His skin felt amazing on mine, his hands every where. He cupped my chin, kissing me softly.

"Edward. Please." I begged him. He chuckled, and then moved his hands to began his exploration again. I shivered as his fingers ran lightly over my breasts, I placed my hands over his, pushing them downward. I wasn't really in the mood for foreplay. He lifted me slightly, I felt his hard length beneath me. I shuddered as I thought of all the feelings that he was able to create with that. I lowered myself, his eyes snapped shut as I took him all in. I threw my head back, not wanting to waste the pleasure flowing through me. He bent his knees so his feet were flat on the sheet beneath us. His hands on my thighs, I began to ride him. Sliding up so he almost left my body completely, and then all the way back down. I let myself go, ride him as hard as I wanted. Focusing on the way he felt inside me, the noises leaving my mouth were foreign to me. It didn't take long for me to feel that unfamiliar twinge of pleasure in my stomach. He started lifting his hips to meet mine, our bodies crashing together loudly. I kept moving, up down, in and out. I screamed out as I came, his eyes never leaving mine as I rode my orgasm. Seconds later he moaned loudly, I could feel him twitching. He groaned quietly as he came, spilling into me finally. I laid on top of him, not wanting to move. I could feel my muscles relaxing.

"Edward. Oh." I whispered. With him still inside me he rolled us so he we were on our sides.

"I love you Bella."


	7. The Life She Carries

**I don't own anything. A/N at the bottom. **

He said he loved me. I had waited years to hear those words come out of his mouth. My heart wanted so badly to listen and fall deep with him. My brain was being a little more rational. How was this supposed to work? We hadn't spent one moment of our "reunion" of sorts talking things out. I had been floating since I had picked him up from the airport, the way his smile stretched across his face and reached his eyes for the first time in years; it made my insides melt. I loved seeing him so happy. I looked down at him as he slept. His head was resting on my breasts, his hair just under my chin. I had been running my fingers through it as he slept all night, he barely even moved. I think his hands were permanently glued to my belly; it was fun watching him feel our baby kick. His deep even breathes stumbled a little, and he lifted his head suddenly; a smile gracing his face. The baby had kicked.

"You ok?" He asked sheepishly. His smile fell, I think he realized that I was wide awake. He shifted to the side of me so he was spooning me. His fingers were lightly tracing a path over my skin, giving me goose bumps as we laid there in silence. I was trying to decide witch question I wanted to ask first.

"How is..." His voice stopped me. He had started speaking the second I had. We laughed, I listened to his low chuckle and it made me smile even more.

"You first" He told me. I took a deep breath, this was going to be a hard conversation to have.

"How is this going to work Edward? You come to me and the baby on the weekends? I don't know if I can move back up there." I stated. I waited for my answer, he was silent for a few moments. I was dreading what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Listen. I haven't been forthcoming with information." He started. I cringed. This trip here was a bad idea for me. I couldn't help the tears that were suddenly in my eyes and on my cheeks. He could tell I was crying. He pulled my face to look at him, his green eyes were so sad.

"Oh love, don't cry. You don't even know what I'm going to say yet." He chuckled as he wiped my cheeks. I took deep breathes to calm myself, before he started again.

"We are opening an office here. I will be the one in charge. I will be around all the time." He was whispering by the time he finished. I sat silent for a moment, and then swiveled around so I was on top of him. I was still naked, he was staring at me in the dark. I blushed at the feeling of his eyes on me.

"So we will be sort of like a family?" I murmured. I was trying not to get too excited. I didn't think I could be let down again.

"No love, we will be a family." He answered. He had never told me a lie; I didn't think he would start now.

"Are you sure? What about Tanya?" I asked, I could feel the sneer my face twisted into as I said her name. Even though I had been her maid of honor, we hadn't spoken since the wedding. I couldn't bring myself to face her after that, even though I had never been ashamed at our relationship.

"I filed for divorce right after I found out. I was trying to get it taken care of and surprise you when I officially moved here." He explained. I looked at him in the dark, his strong body beneath me. He had his arms behind his hand, propping himself up as he stared at me still. I loved how he looked at me, Like he really did love me.

"I know this is a huge amount to take in. But Bella, I really do love you. I want to be family." He told me. I smiled, leaning down to him to kiss him.

_EPOV_

When Bella had sat up, and climbed on top of me I was instantly drawn to stare at her rounded belly. I could make out every curve, and every line of her body in the moonlight. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. The way her skin glowed, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. I could spend hours, even days just staring at her in the dark.

"What do Esme and Carlisle think of all this?" She suddenly asked. I had been staring at her in silence for a few minutes. I grinned at her, would she believe me when I told her? I had been waiting for her to ask this question.

"Esme can't wait to hold her. Dad is dad, I think he's feeling his age because we keep giving him more and more grandkids." By the time I finished telling her I was chuckling. I took in her reaction, she was beaming. Did she actually think they would be mad?

"They love you like their own, did you actually think they would hate you?" I teased. She ducked her head, her cheeks instantly turning red. I could feel the warmth in her legs that were wrapped around me. My hands moved on their own to grip her calves, feeling the toned muscles along her legs.

"What time do we need to be at the doctors office?" I asked as she leaned back on my knees that were bent into the air. I had the perfect view of her naked body perched on top of me.

"Nine thirty. I scheduled a 3-d sonogram. We can see what she looks like. You will her heartbeat for the first time." She told me shyly. I couldn't wait, I knew in that in a few short hours I would be even more in love with the living being that was growing inside of her body. Even more in love with Bella. I know that she didn't believe me when I told her I was in love with her, and have been for years now. But I would spend the rest of my life making it all up to her. I reached forward, my fingers moving the hair out of her face. She kissed my palm, and my knuckles as I cupped her cheek and then ran my fingers along her jaw. I could feel the goose bumps on her as I further down, holding her neck

I let my fingers to the leading, my palms resting flat against her chilled skin. The smoothness of her ivory skin could always amaze me. It was my rapture, I could run my hands anywhere along her paleness and be completely taken by it. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back, laying relaxed on my knees. My hands reached her stomach, the taut skin under my hands felt amazing. I felt the light kicking under my hands, and grinned up at Bella. She nodded in understanding, I couldn't even began to imagine how that felt. I watched her face as she let me feel her. Her eyes were flutter open every few seconds, and then slowly close. My hands hadn't moved from their position on her stomach, I was reveling in the feel of our baby moving inside of her.

"This feels amazing Bella." I whispered to her. She smiled, finally lifting her head to look at me. She shrugged, I suppose she was completely used to it by now. It was silent for a while, me just feeling the kicks on my palms, her breathing.

"Edward." My head snapped up, I knew what my name like that on her lips meant. She was watching me now, her deep brown eyes on fire. Watching as my hands snaked lower and gripped her thighs. I sat up, holding her as I stood. She hooked her feet around my waist, and groaned as I set out for my destination. I walked slowly into the living room, my eyes landing on the wide windows facing the city. I set her down, her feet finding the floor before I turned her away from me, and pushed her so she was pressed up against the window. I couldn't bend her over the couch anymore, so I had to think of an alternative. I knew what she wanted, and what she liked. How she could make me go from putty in her hands to wanting to make her scream was amazing. Only she could toy with me like that.

"Bella...you have to tell me if I get to rough." Grabbing a handful of hair, pulling her head back to whisper it into her ear. She groaned, she had me. But I also knew that if she didn't think it was safe; we wouldn't be doing it. I let her hair go, and watched as it fell down her shoulders again. I gripped her hip in one hand, my other finding its way around to the wetness between her legs. She moaned as my finger tips found the soft bundle of nerves, making her whole body tense when I rolled it in my fingertips.

"Jesus Edward..." She moaned out, I had a lot of making up to do to her body. She groaned as I removed my hand and gripped her hips with both hands now, pulling her closer to me. Her palms were resting flat against the glass holding her up. She groaned again, this time in frustration of me taking to long. My hands left her hips, and palmed her cheeks; leaving a perfect print of my hand as I pulled away for a second. She pushed herself closer, making me groan at the sight of her. I suddenly took her in, my eyes drinking her up. Her breathe leaving fog on the glass as she panted, her hands leaving streak marks on the clean surface. Her beautiful body arched out to meet mine. I groaned loudly. She looked back at me and smirked. I gripped her hips again, this time not disappointing her. I thrust completely into her in one swift movement. She gasped, apparently expecting me to let her adjust before I continued. But I didn't. I just kept going. The way her body felt around me, it seemed to consume me. I knew that wasn't going to last long, I felt her tense around me. She wasn't going to last long either.

"Crap...harder Edward." She groaned. Her voice was hoarse, and she was sweating now. I could see a body print on the window every time I pulled back to thrust into her again. My hands moved from her hips to her back, gripping her shoulders, making her slam harder into me as she met my hips. She let out a moan. Music to my ears.

"Jesus Bella. Come on...let it go" I coaxed her. I could feel her, tensing up and then relaxing, she was trying to make me come first. She dropped her head and pushed further into me. The new angle made me go deeper, I wondered if she could see everything I was doing to her. I felt her clench around me, and then smiled as a gasp left her mouth. She was still flying from her orgasm when I let mine go and spilled deep into her. I gave her a few more gentle thrusts so she could savor her orgasm completely. She pulled away from me, making me groan from the loss of contact. I watched as she leaned against the glass, catching her breath. She had her face turned towards me, a smile on her lips. I knew she had to be sore, I think that round officially put our count at four for the night. I saw her grimace as she stood up, yep she was sore. Her stomach rumbled, making both of us laugh in the dark. She smiled wide, closing the distance between us by planting a soft kiss on my lips that lingered for what seemed like an eternity. I could get permanently lost in those eyes, with her lips on mine. My whole body tingled. I grabbed her hand, and lead her to the fridge. Eyeing the clock on the wall I guessed we had to be up and moving in about five hours.

"Do you ever get a full nights sleep?" I asked her suddenly. She grinned again, nodding her head no as she yawned. I rummaged through the fridge and ended up in the freezer before decided on some toast for Bella and some ice cream for me. Of course she helped me eat it. It didn't take her long to fall asleep once we were snuggled back in bed. I smiled as I felt our little one kick some more, not seeming to wake Bella this time. I couldn't wait.

*

"Ready Love?" I asked Bella as she led me into the waiting room of the doctors office. She bit her lip, she was nervous.

"Are you ready?" I should have known. I think she's been waiting for me to run now for the past twelve hours. I wasn't going anywhere.

"I've been ready love. I can't wait for this." I whispered, drawing her in for a kiss. I let my hand rest on her belly, her hands went there too. It looked like we were cradling it together.

"Ok. I love you." She whispered back. It was one of the only times I had heard her say it, I didn't think I would ever get used to it. I just smiled back at her. She got herself checked in, and then sat next to me. I was hoping for a quick wait. By the time we were finally called back to the exam room I was fuming. Bella was hungry, I could hear her stomach rumbling. An hour and a half. I could hear the irritated sighs and groans all around me the entire time. A baby was born, the doctor had to go to the hospital, good lord get a practical nurse for times that like that.

"So sorry Bella. We got caught up in all the excitement. She came in and was already in labor...sorry." The nurse finished quickly when she noticed our faces.

She hurried about the room, trying to get everything in order as Bella sat perched on the exam table in a flimsy gown.

"Do you want to stay for the pelvic exam?" The nurse suddenly spoke, I didn't respond. I didn't know if Bella would want me here for that.

"He's fine. Nothing he hasn't seen." Bella answered rolling her eyes. She was angry, and wanted to get a move on. I watched as she went through the motions of the exam, a bored look on her face, wincing as the doctor checked her cervix. I probably looked freaked out, I was wondering how on earth it wasn't hurting Bella.

"Ok, I understand you are the father?' The doctor suddenly spoke to me. I nodded, a little nervous. I wondered what all Bella and her doctor had discussed about me, but the look on Bella's face said she wasn't worried.

"Ok, are you ready to hear your baby?" She asked me, pulling my eyes away from Bella's face. I grinned, I was very ready. I couldn't wait to see what she looked like in there, how small she was. The nurse dimmed the lights, and it was silent except for Bella rustling around on the paper that was on the table. I was still grinning as I watched the screen full of snow. I found myself tapping my foot impatiently as she searched the taut skin of Bella's stomach with the handheld. I let my eyes travel to Bella, she was watching me; her eyes intense. Her lips were turned up into a smile, making me smile back.

"Oh, here we go." The doctor called out. Both of our heads snapped back to the screen. I was lost, just seeing her tiny hands splayed out, and her feet up in her face. I was in love. The screen moved, and I saw the steady beat of her heart, the muscle just a blotch of white. I heard Bella laugh, and looked back at her again. She reached her hand out, taking mine tightly. I leaned in, leaving a small kiss on her forehead.

"Its amazing isn't it?" She whispered. I could only nod. Our baby lit up the screen, her little body jumping every few seconds. I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"She has the hiccups. I can feel them." Bella answered. My smile grew. The doctor took a few stills of the picture on the screen and then went back to work with another machine. I was confused for a moment until the sweetest sound filled the room. A sound that I would surely not forget anytime soon. The beat of her heart was strong, steady and fast. I felt my mouth hanging open, and my eyes slid back to Bella again. I watched as she wiped a tear away, probably thinking that me being here would have never happened. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I pulled her hand to my lips, kissing her smooth skin. The sound continued to fill the room as a different picture popped onto the screen. This one was in color, and actually held an image of our baby. Smooth pink skin the flowed into a neck and then her cheeks and eyes, her nose and her little lips displayed themselves. I took it all in, wondering if life could get any better.

As we left the office, my hands full of black and whites of the baby and Bella. My hand grasped hers tightly. I was crazy in love with this woman, and the life she was carrying.

**Ok, sorry to say this but I'm going to need to take a semi-hiatus. Semi only because I still plan on writing, just am lacking the focus. I have some serious family stuff going on right now. And it's sucking my concentration out of everything. You should see me at work. I appreciate all the reviews I get and will keep plugging along. **

**Thanks**


End file.
